


The Smuggler's Tale: One-way travel

by coffeeberry



Series: Back to the Legends [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Back to the Legends, Gen, Lightsaber study, Thrawn doesn't like the Force, but even more he doesn't like the Death Star
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Han agrees to take passengers to Alderaan: an old man, a farm boy, and an odd-looking Pantoran.





	The Smuggler's Tale: One-way travel

\- Chewie, mamy wyjątkowe szczęście – powiedział do swojego drugiego pilota.

Chewbacca zaryczał w odpowiedzi.

\- Tak, ci dwaj to twoja zasługa – przyznał mu rację Han – ale pierwszego pasażera _ja_ znalazłem.

Nie miało to większego znaczenia. Istotne było wyłącznie to, że potrzebowali na gwałt kredytów, by spłacić dług u Jabby. Jeśli, oczywiście, nie chcieli liczyć się z przykrymi dla nich konsekwencjami.

Podróżni życzyli sobie spokojnego lotu na Alderaana, bez imperialnych kontroli i zadawania niewygodnych pytań. Może byli poszukiwani. Han wolał w to nie wnikać. Wystarczyło mu to, że miał otrzymać sowitą zapłatę.

\- Leci z nami jeszcze jeden pasażer. Pantoranin, miłośnik sztuki – rzekł niefrasobliwie, kiedy negocjowali cenę.

Starzec w piżamie zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Wolelibyśmy podróżować sami – odparł. – Wyrównamy waszą stratę.

\- On zapłacił z góry – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko Han – a wy daliście tylko zaliczkę. Nie wątpię, że _macie_ pieniądze – spojrzał na ich ubrania, mrużąc lekko oczy – ale wolę się zabezpieczyć na wypadek, gdybyś, na przykład, postanowił wyparować bez płacenia, dziadku.

Na twarzy starca pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.

\- Dajemy ci nasze słowo, że dostaniesz pieniądze – wtrącił się towarzyszący starcu młodzieniec z dziwną fryzurą.

\- Słowo – prychnął Han. – Ja też mogę wam dać słowo. I gwarantuję, że wam się ono nie spodoba.

Chewie warknął napominająco. Han rozłożył ręce.

\- Jeśli wynikną z tego jakieś problemy, wiesz, kogo będę winił – zwrócił się do przyjaciela.

Wookiee parsknął.

\- Znam się na ludziach – obruszył się Han – i na nie-ludziach. Pantoranin z zapaleniem spojówek mówił, że był tutaj na jakiejś aukcji dzieł sztuki. To znaczy, że ma pieniądze – przerwał mu krótki ryk. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, jak on _pachnie_. Nie mam zamiaru go _obwąchiwać_. Nie jest w moim typie.

Jeden kurs na Alderaana miał rozwiązać wszystkie ich problemy. Han nie miał pojęcia, co takiego było na tej planecie, że nagle wszyscy chcieli tam latać: niebieski mężczyzna, który według Chewiego nie był Pantoraninem, starzec przypominający mnicha, chłopak ze wsi i jeszcze jakieś roboty.

Wiedział natomiast, że ma pieniądze na spłatę długu. Może jeszcze nie fizycznie, ale niedługo będzie je trzymał w ręce, tej samej, w której ściskał teraz blaster. Greedo mu nie uwierzył. Jego strata.

Jabba był mądrzejszy i przyjął słowa Hana za dobrą monetę. Renegocjowali swój kontrakt. Warunki może nie były najkorzystniejsze dla Hana, ale dalsza współpraca z Huttem oznaczała, że jeszcze trochę pożyje. Kupił sobie trochę czasu. Resztą miał się martwić później.

Starzec i młodzieniec nie chcieli zatargów z Imperium. Imperium natomiast z jakiegoś powodu interesowało się nimi, a nawet wysłało za nimi oddział szturmowców. Ewidentnie byli poszukiwani, chociaż za ich głowy prawdopodobnie nie wyznaczono tyle, ile Jabba obiecywał za głowę Hana. Imperium było oszczędne. Huttowie skąpili pieniędzy na niektóre przedsięwzięcia, ale zawsze hojnie opłacali łowców głów.

Wystartowali pospiesznie, wśród wystrzałów z blastera. Norma. Hana bardziej zaniepokoił widok dwóch imperialnych krążowników na orbicie Tatooine. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać.

Irytowała go obecność pasażerów w kokpicie, którzy patrzyli mu na ręce: gadatliwy chłopak, sceptyczny starzec i zupełnie spokojny nie-Pantoranin, który spoglądał na scenerię malującą się przed nimi jak na obraz. Han nie potrzebował ich rad. Wiedział, jak uciec przed pościgiem. W ten sposób zarabiał na życie.

Razem z Chewiem wykonali skok w nadświetlną. Udało im się.  Zostawili Imperium za sobą.

\- Bułka z masłem – skomentował Han z nadmierną pewnością siebie.

Nie doczekał się gratulacji, jedynie dwóch ironicznych uśmiechów i jednego, dla odmiany szczerego, na twarzy młodego chłopaka. Luke’a, Han przypomniał sobie jego imię.

Może to nie było jego prawdziwe imię, pomyślał Han. Może, podobnie jak „stary Ben” i ten drugi, „Mitth’raw’nuruodo”, poszukiwany chłopak ukrywał się pod fałszywą tożsamością. Jako szmugler Han widział wiele twarzy wyśmienitych oszustów, ale żadna nie wytwarzała podobnej aury wiarygodności jak oblicze Luke’a. Może to jego prawdziwe imię, zmartwił się Han. Z takim podejściem chłopak miał nikłe szanse na przetrwanie w galaktyce. Chyba, że planował zamieszkać na odległej planecie i zaniechać kontaktów z ludźmi.

Han upewnił się o słuszności swojego stwierdzenia, gdy po wejściu do kabiny pasażerów, zastał chłopaka machającego laserowym mieczem i próbującego odbijać nim wiązki wstrzeliwane przez robota treningowego. Starzec, który najwyraźniej był jego mentorem, zamiast udzielać mu przydatnych rad, rozprawiał o Mocy. Scena wyglądała komicznie w oczach Hana.

\- Wierzenia i starożytna broń nie mają szans wobec miotacza – zaśmiał się.

Stary Ben popatrzył na niego z pobłażaniem. Han poszukał wzrokiem popleczników. Mitth’raw’nuruodo, który większą część swojej uwagi poświęcał do tej pory rozgrywce Dejarika między Chewbaccą a C-3PO, spojrzał na Hana tak, jakby przyznawał rację starcowi.

\- Przemierzyłem galaktykę wzdłuż i wszerz, widziałem wiele dziwnych rzeczy, ale nigdy nie spotkałem dowodu na działanie wszechpotężnej Mocy – ogłosił, niezrażony tą niemą krytyką, Han. – Na mój los nie ma wpływu żadna mistyczna siła. To tylko bzdurne sztuczki.

Znowu widział te ironiczne uśmieszki na ich twarzach. Nie potrafili mu jednak wykazać, że się mylił. Rzucił im wyzywające spojrzenie i czekał, aż któryś z nich złapie przynętę.

Pierwszy odezwał się Mitth’raw’nuruodo:

\- Czy mogę obejrzeć ten miecz?

Luke, wymienił spojrzenia z Benem i dopiero, gdy ten skinął głową, podał niebieskiemu broń. Czerwone oczy zalśniły radością. Mitth’raw’nuruodo trzymał miecz jak kolekcjoner, który dotyka drogocennego artefaktu. 

\- To broń z czasu wojen klonów – powiedział. – Oręż wojownika.

Chwycił miecz pewnie i wyprostował rękę, jakby próbował zadać cios niewidzialnym ostrzem. Nie aktywował jednak broni.

\- Zaskakująco lekki – ocenił. – Jego właściciel mógł mieć około… metra osiemdziesięciu. Był sprawny i szybki. Wykorzystywał swoją siłę podczas walki. Częściej atakował niż się bronił.

Przyjrzał się z bliska rękojeści.

\- Był niecierpliwy. Stracił prawą dłoń w pojedynku.  

\- Co? – zawołał Luke. – Ben, czy to prawda?

Starzec milczał.

\- Na uchwycie są widoczne zarysowania – wyjaśnił Mitth’raw’nuruodo. – Ślady mechanicznej dłoni. Inne drobne uszkodzenia wskazują na to, że miecz uderzył o twarde, kamieniste podłoże.

Oddał broń Luke’owi, który wpatrywał się w niego ze zdumieniem. Chłopak natychmiast zaczął szukać na rękojeści rys, o których wspomniał Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

\- Gadanie – odparł Han lekceważąco. – Nawet, gdyby to wszystko było prawdą, nie świadczy to w żaden sposób o istnieniu Mocy.

Ben otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz, Luke – rzekł, podając chłopakowi hełm z przesłoną na oczy – Tym razem wyłącz racjonalny umysł  i zdaj się na instynkt.

Na te słowa Mitth’raw’nuruodo skrzywił się nieznacznie. Han wyszczerzył zęby, czekając na dalszą część przedstawienia.

Luke nie był w stanie odbić pierwszych kilku strzałów, lecz po chwili udało mu się sparować kolejne.

\- Szczęśliwy traf – stwierdził Han.

\- Analiza częstotliwości wystrzałów i określenie pozycji robota przy użyciu słuchu – zasugerował Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Starzec uśmiechał się triumfalnie. Drwił z nich obu.

\- Moc – oznajmił. – Jeszcze się przekonasz o jej działaniu.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo zmrużył lekko oczy. Może uwierzył w Moc, ale na pewno jej nie polubił. Z jakiegoś powodu wolał ostatnią część podróży przesiedzieć w kokpicie wraz z Hanem i Chewiem.

\- Wychodzimy z nadświetlnej – zakomunikował Han.

Cieszył się, że w końcu pozbędzie się uciążliwych pasażerów. Jego radość trwała wyjątkowo krótko.

\- Strumień meteorów? – zdziwił się. – Nie ma go na mapach. Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy, Chewie?

Za jego plecami Mitth’raw’nuruodo zaklął w nieznanym mu języku.

\- Alderaan? – Han upewnił się, że dobrze zrozumiał Chewbaccę.

 - Co się stało? – dołączyła do nich reszta wesołego towarzystwa.

\- Alderaan zniknął – odparł zdenerwowany Han.

Teraz na pewno mu nie zapłacą.

\- Gdzie się podział? – zapytał naiwnie Luke.

Han chętnie by z niego zażartował, ale tym razem nie było mu do śmiechu.

\- Został wysadzony.

\- Przez Imperium – dopowiedział Ben.

\- Do zniszczenia całej planety trzeba by tysiąca statków – zaprotestował Han.

\- Nie potrzeba tysiąca – sprostował niespodziewanie Mitth’raw’nuruodo – ale to nie ma w tym przypadku znaczenia. Nie użyto floty.

\- O tak, na pewno wnioskujesz to z kształtu odłamków – sygnał alarmowy przerwał tę wymianę drobnych złośliwości.

\- Myśliwiec Imperium – zauważył Ben.

\- Śledził nas! – przeraził się Luke.

\- Ma za mały zasięg.

\- Są tu jakieś bazy?

\- Nie powinno być – odpowiedział Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Jego głos brzmiał teraz inaczej. Han nie wiedział dlaczego, ale w jego głowie zapaliła się nagle ostrzegawcza lampka.

\- Myśliwiec nie mógł zapuścić się tak daleko – stwierdził Ben.

\- Zgubił swój konwój – zasugerował Luke.

Han podjął decyzję.

\- Nikomu nie powie, że nas spotkał.

Włączył namierzanie statku.

\- Leci na tamten księżyc.

Han prawie go miał. I wtedy Ben oświadczył:

\- To nie księżyc. To stacja kosmiczna.

\- Niemożliwe. Za duża na stację.

\- To orbitalna stacja bojowa – powiedział spokojnie Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Ten nagły chłód emocjonalny zaniepokoił Hana.

\- Co takiego?

\- Niszczyciel planet.

\- Skąd…?

\- Zawróć statek – przerwał mu Ben.

\- Tak… racja. Cała wstecz.

Włączyli silniki wspomagające. Mimo to stacja wciąż się przybliżała. Czy raczej, to oni zbliżali się do stacji.

\- Dlaczego to nie działa?

\- Złapali nas wiązką ściągającą.

\- Zestrzelą nas.

\- Nawiąż łączność – zażądał Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

\- I co im powiemy? – Han uśmiechnął się krzywo na samą myśl negocjowania z Imperium.

\- Mają procedury. Nie strzelą, dopóki nie będą mieli pewności, że to wrogi statek.

\- Jesteś tego pewien?

\- Chcę porozmawiać z dowódcą tej stacji – rzekł zdecydowanie Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

\- Proszę bardzo – Han uruchomił właściwy system. – Możesz mu naubliżać.

\- Zidentyfikujcie się – padł rozkaz z drugiej strony.

\- Kapitan Thrawn. Kod weryfikacyjny: 0-553-07327-3. Proszę o pozwolenie na lądowanie.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza. Han był pewien, że teraz ich zestrzelą. I wtedy głos oznajmił:

\- Przyjąłem. Możecie lądować.

\- Nie wiem, skąd masz ich kody – Han pokręcił głową – ale mogłeś im powiedzieć, żeby puścili nas wolno.

\- Ależ nie mógł – wtrącił lekkim tonem Ben. – To dość oczywiste, dlaczego.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo odwrócił się w jego stronę. Starzec wykonał gest dłonią i nagle niebieskoskóry mężczyzna runął na ziemię.

\- Ben! – wykrzyknął zaszokowany Luke.

\- Nic mu nie będzie, jest po prostu nieprzytomny – odparł starzec lekceważąco. – Pracuje dla Imperium.

\- Od początku wiedziałem, że coś jest z nim nie tak – oświadczył Han.

Chewie zaryczał.

\- Nieprawda. Właśnie, że wiedziałem.

Han włączył autopilota.

 - Mam skrytki do przewożenia towarów, w których możemy się schować – oznajmił swoim pasażerom. – Niebieski zostanie tutaj. W końcu zapłacił za ten kurs.

Zaprowadził ich we właściwe miejsce. Chewbacca pomógł mu w pospiesznych przygotowaniach.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę przemycał samego siebie – powiedział do niego Han.

Władowali się do ciasnego pomieszczenia.

\- Ten Mitth’raw’nuruodo – Luke dziwnie wymawiał to imię – od początku nas szpiegował?

\- Myślę, że naprawdę chciał lecieć na Alderaana – westchnął Ben.

\- Po co?

\- To dobre pytanie.

\- Cicho – zbeształ ich Han. – Szturmowcy idą.


End file.
